You're Beautiful
by Itnuzi Desli
Summary: Songfic [SakuxRyom] un encuentro en el metro... Eres hermosa es verdad


Hola xD, que tal? Hmm lo único que les puedo decir es que esta idea me surgió cuando me baje la maravillosa canción de James Blunt "You're beautiful" es linda aquí esta la letra para la que la disfruten, hmm es sobre el primer capitulo de The prince of tennis cuando Ryoma, Sakuno y Sasabe estaban en el tren (cada uno por su cuenta) lo arregle bastante xD muuucho si lo leen claro que verán los cambios.

POT no es mió, Syu si por que el mismo se entrego a mi xDD (créanlo!) ejejeje lean!

**_My life is brilliant._**

**_(Mi vida es brillante)_**

Ryoma subió al metro, participaría en unas competencias de tennis, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que regreso de USA y esa le pareció una buena oportunidad para empezar a hacerse notar en Japón.

Camino hasta unos asientos vacíos y se sentó. Bajo la vista hacia el piso y se mantuvo así hasta que el metro empezó a moverse. Nada entretenido que hacer en el trayecto… levanto su mirada a ver que había al frente y la vio… algo hermoso.

_**My life is brilliant.**_

_**My love is pure.**_

_**I saw an angel.**_

_**Of that I'm sure.**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway.**_

_**She was with another man.**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**_

_**'Cause I've got a plan.**_

**_(Mi vida es brillante_**

_**Mi amor es puro**_

**_Vi un ángel_**

_**De eso estoy seguro**_

_**Ella me sonrió en el metro**_

_**Ella estaba con otro chico**_

_**Pero no voy a perder el sueño por eso**_

**_Porque tengo un plan)_**

Era una hermosa chica… con un largo cabello marrón recogido en dos trenzas, su cara blanca y sus rasgos finos causaron un efecto hipnotizante en el. Ella al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico fija en ella le sonrió brevemente y volteo a ver a un chico con una raqueta de tenis y unos amigos bastante escandalosos.

Estaba con un chico… fue a la conclusión apresurada a la que llego, demonios era tan hermosa y encantadora… parecía un ángel… era un verdadero ángel. Dichosos sus ojos felinos que la miraron.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**_

**_You're beautiful it's true_**

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

**_Cause I'll never be with you_**

**_(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa_**

_**Eres hermosa, es verdad**_

**_Vi tu rostro en un lugar concurrido_**

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer**_

**_Porque nunca estaré contigo)_**

De todos los rostros que había en el lugar el de ella era el que resaltaba. No podía dejar de verla, lucia tan linda con esa ropa. Ella se dio cuenta de que el aun la miraba y le volvió a sonreír, cruzando sus miradas, se miraron directamente a los ojos. No sabia que hacer… dejar de cautivar su vista y voltearla hacia otro lugar o seguir disfrutando un rato de aquella hermosa niña de clinejas largas.

El se levanto y se sentó en otro asiento un poco mas lejos del lugar anterior, había decidido una tercera opción alejarse. Aunque se sentía extrañamente embelesado. Era tan hermosa es verdad.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye,**_

_**As we walked on by.**_

_**She could see from my face that I was,**_

_**Fucking high,**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**_

**_(Si, ella llamó mi atención_**

_**Mientras caminábamos**_

_**Ella pudo ver en mi rostro**_

_**Que quedé cautivado**_

_**No creo volverla a ver**_

**_Pero compartiremos un momento que nos durara hasta el final)_**

El metro se detuvo, sintió la inquietud y el miedo de que esa parada fuera el destino a donde ella había llegado, miro de reojo y vio que la chica todavía estaba sentada, eso lo relajo un poco, El metro se estaba llenando rápidamente y había ancianos de pie el le cedió su puesto a una señora de edad que estaba cerca de el, le agradeció y el camino hacia un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente que lo sofocara.

Llegando inconscientemente hacia donde se encontraba la chica, estaba también de pie, le había permitido sentarse en su lugar a un pequeño niño, el dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y pensó lo hermosa que era ella por dentro y por fuera.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful. You're beautiful it's true**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place,**_

_**And I don't know what to do,**_

**_Cause I'll never be with you_**

**_(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa_**

_**Eres hermosa, es verdad**_

**_Vi tu rostro en un lugar concurrido_**

_**Y yo no sé qué hacer**_

**_Porque nunca estaré contigo)_**

Ella lo miro y al ver que sonreía y la miraba, decidió sonreírle también, ambos sonreían mientras se miraban, la gente se acumulaba en los pasillos del metro haciendo un poco arduo el contacto visual. Ella trato de moverse un poco e intercambio unas palabras con el chico de la raqueta con la que la había visto la primera vez. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro…nunca estaría con el.

El metro se detuvo nuevamente, el la miro una ultima vez y se abrió paso entre la multitud para llegar a la salida. El no se dio cuenta de que la chica trataba de alcanzarlo, salio del metro segundos antes de que la puerta cerrara y camino hacia su destino. Sin percatarse que detrás de ella lo veía a través del vidrio… no había logrado alcanzarlo.

_**You're beautiful. You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true.**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**_

_**When she thought up that I should be with you**_

_**But it's time to face the truth,**_

_**I will never be with you.**_

**_(Tú eres hermosa, tú eres hermosa_**

_**Eres hermosa, es verdad**_

_**Debe haber un ángel sonriendo en su rostro**_

_**Pero ella realmente quería estar conmigo**_

_**Pero es tiempo de aceptar la verdad**_

**_Porque nunca estaré contigo)_**

Listo xD algo corto si lo admito, pero creo que esta bonito ahora las explicaciones, el chico con el que Ryoma creyó que andaba con Sakuno era Sasabe ya que en el primer capitulo el estaba cerca de ella mortificándole la vida con esa raqueta del crajo. Y pues modifique el capitulo para que combinara con la canción n-n.

Gracias por leer si no les molesta pueden dejarme reviews n-n paz y amor


End file.
